


Hard Day's Night

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Songfic, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Em que James Potter é um militar em busca da aprovação do pai e Lily Evans é a namorada de Amos Diggory, o queridinho do seu pai. Songfic de "Hard Day's Night" do "The Beatles".
Relationships: Amos Diggory/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSÁRIO:  
> Bizonho - burro.  
> Escamotear - fugir das responsabilidades.  
> Felpa - comida, conforto.  
> Farândula - grupo desorganizado.  
> Jangal - situação ruim.  
> Laranjeira - mora no quartel.  
> Mocorongo - não sabe palpitar.  
> Mulambo - mal vestido.  
> Zaralho - bagunça.

— Como foi a _felpa_ , _mulambo_?

James deu um sorriso irônico para o soldado, antes de seguir o seu caminho.

Desde pequeno, ele queria estar ali. Seu pai era Furriel, uma espécie de tesoureiro do exército, e isso sempre o influenciou um pouco. Sabia que Charlus gostaria que seu filho seguisse a mesma profissão com ele. Por isso, quando completou a maioridade, James entrou no exército, mesmo que sua mãe, Dorea, não gostasse nem um pouco da ideia.

Era difícil ser esposa e mãe de militares, mas era o que eles gostavam de fazer, a profissão para a qual nasceram. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar.

Apesar de tudo, James não sentia falta de casa. Seus pais se conheceram durante a época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, seu pai era da RAF (Royal Air Force), e sua mãe era refugiada de uma cidade bombardeada pelos alemães. Então, o quartel meio que o deixava conectado com a história deles.

— Chamou-me, pai? — ele fechou a porta do escritório.

Charlus deu uma risada fraca, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

— Sempre perguntei-me qual a sua fascinação pelo exército. Precisa seguir regras, ter disciplina, e digamos que você não entrou aqui pelo seu comportamento no colégio — ele disse, casualmente.

James deu um sorriso constrangido. Esse era um grande enigma para todos que o conheciam.

— Perdão, senhor — ele tentou corrigir.

— Escutei que você anda _escamoteando_ pelos cantos — disse Charlus.

— Isso não é verdade. Quem lhe disse isso? — respondeu James, tranquilo.

— Não importa — seu pai disse, negando com a cabeça — Na verdade, chamei-lhe por outro motivo, sairemos do quartel por hoje.

— Algum jantar importante? — o aspirante perguntou.

— O tio de Amos nos convidou.

James conteve um grunhido. Ele odiava a Amos, podia apostar que ele quem dizia a seu pai que ficava “escamoteando”, o que não era verdade. Ele nunca fugia de uma tarefa imposta a ele.

A vida no quartel era complicada. Acordar cedo, comer as mesmas comidas, apresentar-se ao comandante, fazer os treinamentos físicos, instrução de armamentos e operações militares, treinar a marcha e fazer o plantão. Apesar de tudo, ele nunca desistiu ou parou. Enquanto que Amos era segundo tenente, aproveitando que era um patamar acima para perturbar-lhe, junto com outros idiotas.

— Não faça essa cara — Charlus deu-lhe um olhar repreensivo — Já informei ao comandante, hoje você estará livre do plantão. Sua mãe insiste para que durmamos em casa. Se quiser trocar de roupa...

— Não, estou bem assim — James respondeu, ainda mal humorado.

— Dispensado — ele suspirou, antes de voltar seu olhar para alguns papéis.

Sem esperar mais uma palavra, ele dirigiu-se até a porta, saindo do escritório.

> **It's been a hard day's night**
> 
> **And I've been workin' like a dog**
> 
> **It's been a hard day's night**
> 
> **I should be sleepin' like a log**

— Fazendo hora extra, Potter?

James virou-se, vendo como Marlene McKinnon aproximava-se, carregando uma IMBEL M968, parecendo bem sorridente.

— Seis tiros? — ele perguntou, debochado.

— Nem todos podemos com uma 9mm M975 — ela retrucou, ajeitando-se — Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Vou sair hoje — ele deu de ombros, antes de disparar a pistola.

— Sorte a sua! — Marlene disse, antes de disparar o fuzil.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela de cima a baixo.

— Que menina revoltada, minha gente! — ele disse.

Ela tentou disfarçar a risada, mexendo na arma, para que mais uma bala fosse posicionada.

— Sirius Black, tome cuidado! — continuou James, mas andou para trás, quando viu-a apontando o fuzil para ele — Pelo amor de Deus, Lene, eu tenho um jantar hoje, e minha mãe me quer vivo.

— Filhinho da mamãe — ela brincou, desviando o foco do objeto.

Eles se conheceram quando James entrou no quartel, o comandante pensou que seria uma boa ideia juntar as turmas feminina e masculina em um treino. O que também fez com que ela conhecesse a Sirius, um dos melhores amigos de James, embora se vissem pouco, por causa das profissões.

Marlene parecia sentir-se bem mais à vontade no quartel, já que lá não tinha espaço para garotas fúteis, coisa que ela odiava profundamente. Era um tipo de mulher completamente diferente de qualquer uma que James já tivesse conhecido. Muitas vezes, ele desejou sentir algo por ela, seria mais fácil para ele, mas não passava de uma enorme amizade e companheirismo.

— É impossível imaginá-la usando um vestido — disse James, jogando a pistola em cima da mesa de madeira, ao fundo da sala.

— Potter, suma da minha frente, antes que eu mude de ideia — disse Marlene, lentamente.

Ele levantou os braços, como se estivesse rendendo-se.

— É o charme Potter — ele disse, afastando-se — Provocar as estressadinhas.

— Eu chamo isso de não ter medo de morrer — outro disparo de bala, e James abaixou os braços, indo até a porta.

— Tenho pena do soldado que pegar todas essas balas... — ele murmurou.

> **But when I get home to you**
> 
> **I find the things that you do**
> 
> **You make me feel alright**

— Meu filho, coloque uma roupa decente! — foi a primeira coisa que Dorea Potter disse, aproximando-se de James.

— Bela tentativa! — disse Charlus — Ele disse que vai ficar assim.

— Sinto-me confortável! — pronunciou-se James, ofendido — Qual é o problema? Não é um jantar formal, e os jantares formais com o pai são sempre de uniforme.

— Está bem, Jimmy! Está bem! — disse Dorea, sorrindo — Estou feliz demais para discutir contigo.

— E eu não queria ter que olhar na cara do Amos... — James sussurrou no ouvido da mãe, vendo como o pai distraía-se com alguns retratos da parede.

— Filho, comporte-se! — ela lançou-lhe um olhar repreensor — Amos trará uma amiga.

— Namorada — corrigiu Charlus.

— Que seja — resmungou Dorea — Vocês dois, venham me ajudar.

James foi resmungando até a cozinha. Não é porque trabalhava no quartel, que gostava de realizar as tarefas domésticas.

— Pare de reclamar! — Charlus riu do quão parecido James tinha de sua mulher, embora nunca fosse dizer isso em voz alta, a não ser que quisesse levar um tapa bem forte.

> **You know I work all day**
> 
> **And it's worth it just to hear you say**
> 
> **You're gonna give me everything**

Ela era linda.

Maldita e inegavelmente linda.

— Eu fico tão feliz por você, Amos! — Dorea disse a ele, durante o jantar — Tem uma namorada linda.

— Finalmente — James murmurou.

Charlus lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado, mas ele não importou-se.

Não era justo que uma garota tão linda quanto Lily Evans namorasse com um perfeito crápula babaca como Amos.

— Eu sei, senhora Potter — respondeu Amos, sorrindo orgulhoso.

Assim que teve a oportunidade, James resolveu sair da mesa, fugindo daquela exibição clássica dos Diggory. Era como se apenas ele se incomodasse com aquela falsa recepção.

— Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Ele deu um pulo de susto, quando a ruiva apoiou-se no balcão, ao seu lado, olhando para a porta aberta da cozinha.

— Por que não está lá, com o seu namorado? — James conseguiu não deixar o descaso preencher o seu tom de voz.

— Começou a sessão de “exibição Diggory” — disse Lily, sorrindo divertida — “Ele é tão bonito”, “uma namorada tão inteligente”, “um ótimo...”. Arg! Eu esqueci o nome daquele cargo dele.

— Segundo tenente — ele disse, imediatamente.

— Isso!

Todas as primeiras impressões que James teve eram verdadeiras.

Lily Evans era uma garota linda, inteligente e divertida. E ele podia determinar isso com apenas um minuto de conversa.

— Então, por que vocês namoram? — ele perguntou, antes que pudesse controlar-se.

Ela franziu o cenho levemente, o sorriso continuava em seu rosto.

— Ele é bonito — ela deu de ombros — E não há ninguém além dele que me ature falando de segunda guerra mundial.

James não respondeu, pensando no quanto aquelas razões eram escassas para um namoro acontecer, mas ele nunca a julgaria. Sentia-se incapaz disso.

— Você já leu “O menino do pijama listrado”? — ela puxou o assunto, novamente.

— Não — ele respondeu, perguntando-se que livro era aquele.

— Viu o filme? — ela insistiu.

— Não — ele repetiu, negando com a cabeça, para enfatizar.

Os ombros dela caíram um pouco, parecendo decepcionada.

— Você nunca nem ouviu falar? — parecia mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta — “A menina que roubava livros”? “Diário de Anne Frank”?

— Eu li “Diário de Anne Frank” no meu segundo ano do colégio — interrompeu-lhe James — Seria um crime não ler esse livro.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

— Lily! — Amos chamou-lhe da sala — Vamos indo!

— Leia “O menino do pijama listrado” e “A menina que roubava livros” — Lily disse, rapidamente — Você não vai se arrepender!

James queria responder que não era muito chegado a livros, mas os olhos verdes da garota lhe impediram. Um olhar cúmplice, como se dissesse que aquela não seria a última vez a se verem.

Ele aprendeu a confiar naquele olhar.

> **So why on earth should I moan?**
> 
> **'Cause when I get you alone**
> 
> **You know I feel okay**

— Você parece Augustus Waters, em “A Culpa é das Estrelas”, falando desse jeito — Lily revirou os olhos.

A primeira coisa que James percebeu sobre a garota era a sua inegável paixão por livros, sempre fazendo referências a ele. Embora recomendasse muitos livros para que ele lesse, os quais ele lia, na esperança de encontrar mais assuntos a falarem, sempre havia mais livros e mais referências, das quais ele não entendia.

— É um livro sobre câncer — ela explicou, antes de tomar um gole de sua caneca de chocolate quente.

— Você é tão agradável... — James ironizou.

Lily mostrou a língua para ele. Os dois estavam jogados no sofá, James sentado de um lado, e ela sentada do outro. As pernas dela jogadas em cima da barriga dele, mas ele não importava-se com isso, nem um pouco.

— Por que você acha que eu pareço esse Augustus aí? — ele perguntou.

— A Hazel indicou um livro, chamado “Uma Aflição Imperial” para ele. Quando ele terminou de ler, ficou... — Lily fez aquela carinha pensativa que James amava.

Um dos cantos do seu lábio era mordido levemente, ela franzia o cenho, e o seu cabelo estava caindo em seu rosto, mas ela não preocupou-se com isso, estava concentrada demais.

— Abismado? — ele sugeriu.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — ela desfez a carinha, sorrindo levemente — O livro não tinha um final definido, era uma metáfora.

— O livro das metáforas — James jogou a cabeça para trás, escapando do pé da garota, que aproximava-se propositalmente — Para, Lily!

— Você está agindo exatamente assim agora — ela finalizou.

— Como queria que eu agisse? — James resmungou — O garoto morreu, Lily! Inclusive, todo livro que você me indica, alguém morre.

— É segunda guerra, o que você queria? — ela riu levemente.

— Algum autor que tenha sentimentos, talvez?

A sua irritação só fez com que Lily risse mais forte ainda.

— Certo! Continue rindo! Você não tem sentimentos também — ele resmungou.

— Quer escutar uma metáfora? — ela perguntou, colocando a caneca na mesa ao lado do sofá — Empreste-me um cigarro!

— O quê? Você fuma? — ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Ande logo!

James não queria levantar do sofá, mas ajeitou-se, alcançando uma das gavetas do armário, entregando o maço para ela.

— Coloque entre os dentes, mas não acenda — ela disse, estendendo para ele.

— Eu não sou fumante mesmo — ele deu de ombros, sem entender.

— E tem um maço de cigarros no armário, atrás do sofá? — Lily franziu o cenho.

— Sirius — ele deu de ombros, novamente, segurando o cigarro com os lábios.

— Não importa! — Lily pareceu acordar de algum transe, os olhos fixos onde o cigarro estava — O cigarro mata, você está colocando-o em sua boca, mas sem acender. Ele tem o poder de te matar, mas você não está permitindo que ele faça isso.

James ficou observando-a em silêncio, mas ela não disse mais nada.

— É essa a metáfora? — ele falou do canto da boca, para que o cigarro não caísse — Metáfora não é a comparação sem os elementos de uma?

— É uma comparação! — Lily disse, ofendida.

— “Como o cigarro mata, você não o permite” — ele puxou o cigarro, apoiando-o entre os dedos do meio e indicador — É... Uma perfeita metáfora!

— Oras, cale a boca! — ela pegou a almofada na qual estava deitada, jogando-a na direção dele, que apenas riu — Você sabe segurar um cigarro, para quem não é fumante.

— Sirius — ele repetiu, sem dar importância.

Uma porta bateu fortemente, fazendo os dois olharem para onde o som surgiu.

— Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar — disse Amos, ironizando.

Lily não moveu-se, como os dois esperavam, fazendo com que o namorado se afastasse, irritado.

— Nunca damos muito certo — ela deu de ombros, pegando o cigarro da mão caída de James, e colocando em sua boca.

De repente, ele achou muito interessante os lábios rosados e entreabertos da ruiva.

> **When I'm home**
> 
> **Everything seems to be right**
> 
> **When I'm home**
> 
> **Feeling you holding me tight**
> 
> **Tight, yeah**

— Eu não fiz nada do que você está insinuando!

James não preocupou-se em ser formal ou mesmo respeitoso com seu pai. Tampouco preocupou-se em estarem em seu escritório, no quartel.

— Amos entrou na sala... — começou Charlus, parecendo bem nervoso.

— E viu a mim e a minha amiga conversando sobre livros — completou James — Agora, se ele não consegue controlar os ciúmes, eu já não posso fazer nada. E tampouco Lily.

— Como namorada dele, ela deveria respeitá-lo — disse Charlus, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

— Ela não tem que fazer nada que ele queira — retrucou James, sentindo toda a irritação que sentia de Amos reunir-se em um sentimento só — Um namoro não existe para mudar a personalidade das pessoas, é aceitar a pessoa tal como é. Não é porque eles namoram, que ela não pode mais ter seus amigos, ou agir como sempre agiu.

— Falou o rapaz que nunca namorou na vida!

— Porque isso é importante para mim!

Charlus calou-se, vendo como o filho afastava-se da mesa.

— Namorar é algo sério, não é para ficar trocando de namorada, como o Amos sempre faz — disse James, apontando para a porta — E quer saber de uma coisa? Você é cego! Não estou falando da miopia! Você nunca vê defeitos no Amos, sinto como se ele fosse o filho que você quer. Mas, claro, segundo tenente. O exemplo que todos querem, não é mesmo?

— James... — Charlus disse.

— Quer saber? Eu desisto disso aqui! Desisto de tentar te agradar!

Sem deixar que ele falasse, jogou a sua insígnia de aspirante em cima da mesa, junto com o boné camuflado, antes de sair.

> **It's been a hard day's night**
> 
> **And I've been workin' like a dog**
> 
> **It's been a hard day's night**
> 
> **I should be sleepin' like a log**

— Jimmy, você ama o exército! Sempre foi o seu sonho!

Se ele soubesse que, um dia, estaria naquela situação, não acreditaria. Ele decidindo sair do exército, e sua mãe o convencendo a voltar.

— Você nunca quis que eu fizesse isso mesmo! — ele ainda trajava o casaco de militar, revirando as gavetas do quarto — Mãe, onde é que eu deixei?

— Eu não sei, filho! Você não usa essa coisa desde que resolveu virar laranja — disse Dorea, exasperada — E eu quero que você siga o que o seu coração quer, meu filho.

— Meu coração pede para que eu me afaste do meu pai — disse James, erguendo-se, tentando não descontar sua irritação em sua mãe — E o que é laranja? Eu visto verde!

— Ué! Desde que você resolveu morar no quartel lá — explicou Dorea — Virou laranja.

— Laranjeira, mãe — ele corrigiu, segurando o riso.

Dorea fez uma careta irritada, abrindo a gaveta do roupeiro.

— É tudo relacionado à fruta! — ela reclamou.

— Opa! Eu não sou de nenhuma fruta, não! — retrucou James, levantando as mãos — Que isso, mãe! Tá me estranhando?

— E você me disse que tinha procurado em tudo... — Dorea ergueu-se, segurando uma caixinha.

Ele fechou uma gaveta com o pé, pegando a caixinha e dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

— Valeu, mãe!

— Ei! Eu não terminei de falar! — ela gritou, quando o filho saiu do quarto — Foi errado você gritar com o seu pai. E ele não tem predileção pelo Amos, como você insinuou!

James não respondeu, fazendo-a suspirar, exasperada.

> **But when I get home to you**
> 
> **I find the things that you do**
> 
> **You make me feel alright**

— Massa vegetariana com feijão e tomate, biscoito de aveia e pasta de amendoim, barra de cereal, bolo de frutas, massa ao molho de tomate, e chocolate quente.

— Tenho uma sugestão melhor — interrompeu-o Lily — Que tal KFC? Ou Burger King? Um pouco de fast food nessa vida?

James jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

— O quê? Achou que eu sou o tipo de garota que fica na salada? Salada não tem rodízio — ela deu uma piscadela brincalhona.

— Você e Marlene se dariam muito bem — ele observou.

— James, olhe só como você fala do quartel! — Lily encostou o dedo na bochecha dele, pressionando levemente — Sinceramente, eu não sabia que vocês comiam tudo isso.

— Não? — ele brincou de morder o dedo dela.

— Você sabe... Não tínhamos exatamente um namoro — ela deu de ombros — Eu só acho sacanagem você e seu pai terem brigado por causa disso.

— Não foi por causa disso, foi só mais uma coisa — James revirou os olhos — Ele sempre teve uma predileção por Amos. Ninguém do exército enxerga como ele realmente é. O pior de tudo foi terem insinuado que nós tínhamos alguma coisa.

— Amos não é _bizonho_.

Ele levantou o olhar, de cenho franzido.

— Aliás, você fica muito sexy de óculos — ela levantou-se — Vou ligar para a pizzaria.

> **So why on earth should I moan?**
> 
> **'Cause when I get you alone**
> 
> **You know I feel okay**

— E aqui temos uma perfeita _farândula_! — Amos gritava, irritado.

— Potter! Que óculos são esses? Tire essa porcaria! Aqui não é lugar para isso! — outro segundo tenente gritou.

— Não enxergo sem eles, senhor — disse James.

— Deixe-o de vigia — Amos aconselhou.

O outro jogou os binóculos na direção do aspirante, o walkie talkie já estava grudado no ombro da farda.

— Já sabe o que fazer! — disse o segundo tenente — Se estiverem em um _jangal_ , chamem ajuda. O segundo grupo irá ao resgate. Vão!

> **When I'm home**
> 
> **Everything seems to be right**
> 
> **When I'm home**
> 
> **Feeling you holding me tight**
> 
> **Tight, yeah**

— James! James!

Ele ergueu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos, sentia a sua testa molhada de suor.

— O que...? — ele começou a perguntar, percebendo que sua garganta estava seca.

— Está tudo bem! — Dorea passava um pano com água gelada, o seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas.

Olhando para baixo, ele percebeu que seu braço estava enfaixado.

— Você não precisava provar nada para o seu pai — ela sussurrou.

James não respondeu, voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Quando ele acordou, era outra ruiva quem estava sentada na cadeira, ao seu lado.

— Você não disse que voltaria — ela acusou-lhe, irritada.

— Que diferença isso faz? — ele perguntou.

— Você foi numa missão! Uma missão muito perigosa! — rosnou Lily, levantando-se — Você não viu o ferimento em seu braço. Poderia ter morrido! Afinal, o que você tinha na cabeça? Não estava na equipe de... Sei lá!

James desviou o olhar, vendo os óculos em cima da mesa, uma das lentes quebradas, o que explicava a ardência nos seus olhos, já desacostumados das lentes de contato.

— Um soldado não deve fugir de seu dever — ele disse — Um de nossa equipe estava em perigo, eu tive que ajudá-lo.

— Incrível como você é tão nobre e idiota, ao mesmo tempo — ela negou com a cabeça.

Ele não gostava da sensação de ver a Lily daquele jeito, não mesmo.

— Por favor, não volte mais — ela implorou, sentando-se novamente.

— Lily... — ele fechou os olhos.

— Eu não vou suportar se algo acontecer com você — ela começou a dizer, rapidamente — Porque... Eu acho que te amo.

— Eu voltei porque eu... — James disse, depois da sua revelação, inspirado — Eu estava tentando fugir de você.

— O quê? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu não sei! Estava com problemas com o meu pai, por causa de Amos! Vocês tinham acabado de terminar! Eu... Você mandou aquela indireta, e eu achei melhor me afastar — ele respondeu.

— Eu não sou nenhuma adolescente tola, Potter! — Lily disse, ameaçadora — Sei perfeitamente o que estou sentindo. Amos não tem nada a ver com isso. Aliás... Se você queria mesmo saber, eu estava com ele para causar ciúmes em uma garota que ele gostava. Eu sei lá! Eu só sei que ele pediu minha ajuda, e eu fui lá. Só que, com o passar do tempo, ele começou a... Sei lá! Dizer que gostava, realmente, de mim. A nossa amizade só serviu para deixar bem claro que isso era apenas algo da cabeça dele.

Dorea entrou pela porta aberta.

— É melhor deixar James descansando — ela sugeriu, parecendo um pouco nervosa pela discussão.

— Mãe, sai daqui! — James reclamou.

— James! — disse Dorea, teimosa.

— Só um minuto, senhora Potter. Por favor! — pediu Lily, respirando ofegante.

— Eu vou pegar um calmante! — a mulher disse, saindo tão rápida quando entrou.

— Se você fugiu porque não sente o mesmo, era só dizer! — Lily voltou a tomar o assunto, sem preocupar-se se estavam sendo escutados.

— E eu disse isso, caramba? — James sentou-se na cama, nervoso.

Lily passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo.

— Você me enlouquece! — ela reclamou — Que droga, Potter!

— Eu sei, é um completo _zaralho_ na minha cabeça — ele retrucou — Só eu me entendo, mas, por favor, não desiste de mim.

— Eu não desisto, você deveria saber disso.

A discussão despertou uma adrenalina que nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar, mas era o que os fazia desejar, a cada minuto passado, acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Então, aprenda de uma vez que não adianta você fugir, não comigo — a voz de Lily estava mais mansa — Porque eu não desisto.

James ignorou o braço enfaixado, impaciente, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela desequilibrou-se, caindo por cima dele, os braços apoiando-se aos lados do garoto. Antes que pudesse protestar, ele tirou uma mecha que caía em seu rosto, colando os seus lábios.

Descobriram mais tarde que o acalmante, afinal, não era para eles.

> **It's been a hard day's night**
> 
> **And I've been workin' like a dog**
> 
> **It's been a hard day's night**
> 
> **I should be sleepin' like a log**

James continuou no exército, completamente fora da vontade e apoio de Lily. Sempre era motivo para discussão.

Foi depois de uma missão árdua que eles começaram a namorar, e foi depois de uma missão emergencial que James conseguiu aplacar a fúria da ruiva, com um pedido de casamento. Isso fez com que Dorea precisasse de algo mais forte do que um calmante.

Apesar de tudo, James e Charlus conseguiram se resolver, e Amos afastou-se muito da família. Se ele conseguiu a garota ou não, James não sabia, mas esperava que não.

Marlene e Lily se conheceram, e se deram super bem, como James já imaginava. Enquanto James apresentou Marlene e Sirius, Lily apresentou Remus, um amigo do curso de literatura (o que explicava o gosto por livros de segunda guerra). Era de se esperar que, depois do colégio, fosse difícil de fazer novas amizades, mas eles eram um grupo excepcional.

> **But when I get home to you**
> 
> **I find the things that you do**
> 
> **You make me feel alright**

— Potter, ligação para você!

Ele levantou-se no mesmo instante, imaginando de quem se tratava.

— Alô! — ele disse, sorrindo.

— James Charlus Potter, se você não chegar aqui em 10 minutos, eu juro que nunca mais teremos filhos — Lily dizia do outro lado da linha, a voz abafada.

— Lily? — ele franziu o cenho, estranhando.

— Estou em trabalho de parto — ela tentou dizer com tranquilidade — E te garanto que isso não se compara às suas missões. Aqui. Agora.

Ela desligou, antes que ele pudesse registrar as suas palavras.

— Meu filho vai nascer! — ele gritou — Meu filho vai nascer! Ai, cambada! Eu tenho que ir!

Marlene segurou a risada, vendo como ele se afastava, correndo.

— Boa sorte! — ela gritou — Eu te cubro aqui!

Saiu do quartel, sem ter como informar a qualquer superior, mas não estava ligando. Ser primeiro tenente precisava de algum tipo de vantagem, certo?

Assim que chegou perto da civilização, ele fez sinal para um táxi qualquer, dizendo o endereço tão rapidamente, que precisou acalmar-se para repetir. Estava tão nervoso que devia ser o pior cliente que o taxista já pegou em sua vida.

— James... — Dorea estava na frente da casa.

— Mãe, paga o táxi, por favor! — ele entrou correndo na casa.

Correndo para o andar de cima, ele ouviu os gritos da mulher.

— Já estava na hora, _mocorongo_! — reclamou Lily, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Por favor, não me deixe incapacitado — ele murmurou, segurando a sua mão, seu apelo foi abafado pelos gritos.

Assim que outros gritos foram escutados, James percebeu que, se tivesse atrasado-se por mais alguns segundos, ele teria perdido o nascimento de seu primeiro filho.

— Harry — sussurrou Lily, pegando-o em seus braços.

Então, ele decidiu que já era hora de parar, pois ele não poderia perder nada do que viria em sua nova fase.

— Larga o exército, papai! — murmurou Lily, mexendo a mãozinha do recém-nascido.

— Você se aproveita de minha nobreza — ele brincou, fungando, emocionado.

Aquela decisão já estava tomada.

> **You know I feel alright**
> 
> **You know I feel alright**

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSÁRIO:  
> Bizonho - burro.  
> Escamotear - fugir das responsabilidades.  
> Felpa - comida, conforto.  
> Farândula - grupo desorganizado.  
> Jangal - situação ruim.  
> Laranjeira - mora no quartel.  
> Mocorongo - não sabe palpitar.  
> Mulambo - mal vestido.  
> Zaralho - bagunça.


End file.
